


Tease & Punishment

by CheeWrites



Series: BTS Smut [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: Light(I guess) sub Jungkook x Reader(Y/N) smut





	Tease & Punishment

A whine of complaint left your lips as you picked out your mission. The boys around you started to laugh at your misfortune. Even though they didn't know what your slip of paper held, they knew you were not excited about it.

"Really?" You complained. "Who even wrote this?"

"Show us!" Taehyung encouraged but you held the paper to your chest protectively.

"That's against the rules!" Jimin announced. "We can't show our missions or who we have until tonight." Taehyung pouted but didn't push you any further.

"Pick a name, Y/N." Yoongi reminded, shaking the tin with 8 slips of neatly folded paper inside. You groaned but reached in and picked one out. You refused to open it in front of them, afraid you'd give your member away.

"What if it's her own name?" Jungkook asked, looking around at his seven elder friends.

"Ah, she can't change it when we all leave." Namjoon realised.

"I'll get someone to check." You decided, getting up from your space on the floor to walk over to one of the staff members running around tidying, up after the episode of Run BTS the seven males had just shot while you watched.

You couldn't remember how it had ended up with the eight of you sat in the circle on the floor repeating the mission game they had played for the episode.

Each of you was given a strip of paper to write a mission down on to put into the first tin. Yoongi then wrote all of your initials on separate pieces of paper and put them in the second tin.

You had only agreed to the game because Jungkook begged cutely and you could never say no to his aegyo, unfortunately, everyone including him knew how weak you were to him acting that way. He had gotten you into a lot of awkward situation because of it.

The staff member looked at the paper and confirmed that is wasn't your initials before handing it back, allowing you to return to your friends.

One by one, they picked out their missions and you were glad to find you weren't the only one opposed to what the paper said.

"Can't we swap?" Jin whined. "I don't want to do this."

"We can't," Namjoon replied before you could agree with Jin and you both pouted. "It could give away our missions."

"He's right." Yoongi nodded, scowling at his paper. "So, we could just not do this." He suggested, looking around the group.

"Nope! I'm doing it!" Jungkook announced. "If you back out, you lose and I win." You all groaned yet again but nothing further was said about giving up the game. None of you wanted to lose to the maknae.

***

Looking down at your paper you grimaced.

**Get them to kiss you.**

You really debated making a new friendship group as you read those words again for the tenth time since arriving at the BTS house.   
Whoever wrote the mission masked their handwriting well and it irked you because you wanted to punish them for tasking you with something so awkward.

The moment you had seen your target's initials, your stomach turned. It's not that you had anything against him, he was incredibly attractive, all of them were, it was just that you two had grown up together and he was practically family. Sure the paper didn't specify where he had to kiss you, you figured your head would suffice but he had never once kissed you and you knew he wouldn't. He'd happily hug and hold you but kissing was too much affection to expect from Park Jimin.

"I wish I got you." You whined cuddling up to Taehyung where he stood looking in the fridge. He chuckled and turned to kiss your head. "I would've just passed!" He laughed harder and shut the fridge to put his arms around you.

"He has to kiss you, huh?" He hummed and you nodded into his shoulder, a pout on your lips. "I'm guessing it's not Jin-hyung either. He treats you like a child. Say you hurt your head and he'd kiss it better."

"I know." You sighed heavily and leant back. "Wait, how'd you guess my mission so easily, it could've been to cuddle you?"

"I saw him write it." He confessed in a whisper.

"Who?" He smirked down at you and you whined again. "Taeeee."

"Nope. Who did you get?"

"I'm not telling." You pouted and pulled away from him to open the fridge yourself.

"I'll tell you mine." He sang, tempting you. "I need to swap t-shirt with them." You looked at him curiously and eyed his shirt. He was wearing an oversized, pale grey buttoned shirt with ribbons on the arms.

"Hm, good luck." You giggled.

"Ah, I can do it." He nodded confidently. "I'm his hyung, he has to do what I say."

"Oh, Jungkook?" You realised and he smirked at you.

"So you have Jiminie, huh?" You just blinked at him a few times, shocked that he managed to trick you so easily. "I don't know what the others have but yours is probably the hardest, he'll never kiss you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He giggled before skipping off, announcing he was going to fulfil his mission.

"Why is Tae so happy?" Jimin chuckled, walking into the kitchen.

"He said his mission is easy."

"Oh, you know what it is?" You nodded, grumbling to yourself under your breath as you pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and tossed it to him knowing that was what he wanted. He caught it and opened it as you pulled one out for yourself. "What is it?" You just looked at him. "What? You can know but not me?" He slapped on a pout and walked over to you. "Come on, tell me, Y/N."

"No." You glared at his full, pouting lips. "And get those things away from me." You pointed at his lips.

"Why?" He laughed running his fingers through his hair. "You said I have pretty lips before, many times."

"Doesn't mean I want them near me though." You scoffed, looking disgusted at the very thought.

You knew being straight up wouldn't get you anywhere with Jimin. You knew you'd have to manipulate him into getting your own way. Jimin had always liked to annoy you with things you didn't like and if you made him believe that was his incredibly soft, pillowy looking lips on your skin, you thought maybe he'd kiss you. You were not above trickery to complete your mission.

"Ah come on, my lips are great." He wrapped his arms around you and made kissy faces at you while you continued your facade of being disgusted.

"You said that about your thighs but, I've seen better." He froze, offended by your insult before holding you tighter and trying harder to reach you. "Ewwww." You whined trying to turn away.

"Whose thighs are better than mine, huh?" He asked threateningly, pulling your body against his making you lean back to "escape" his lips.

"Jealousy isn't a good colour on you."

"Who? Tell me, or I'll kiss you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" His breath fanned over your cheek as he got even closer and you stopped leaning back. "Okay this is really hurting my back, we're not all as flexible as you, Jiminie."

"Tell me who has better thighs than me then." Your back really was hurting so you caved.

"Jungkook." Jimin froze then straightened up quickly, pulling you with him.

"Ahhh, I see why you're not fighting me properly." He hummed. You raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him as you rubbed your lower back. "I have to kiss you, don't I?" He grinned when your face dropped. "Ha!" He jumped back excitedly clapping his hands. "You'll never succeed! Though you were close, I'll admit."

"What gave me away?"

"I've never been able to hold you so long. I may be stronger than you but you're usually such a wriggler and you don't usually play so fair. If you wanted to get away, you would've."

"Dammit, you know me too well."

"I do." He winked then sent you a kiss, smirking as you glared. "Ah, you really want my lips on you, don't you Y/N?"

"Don't say it like it's a personal preference."

"If you were against it, you wouldn't have even tried."

"I don't want the kid to win." Jimin sucked in his bottom lip and nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I so, I guess I'll have to try harder to complete my mission!" He giggled as you glared.

"What even is yours?" He smiled cutely at you. "What?"

"You wouldn't tell me Tae's."

"Really, you're going to play that game?" He smirked and stepped closer to you, backing you against the fridge and caging you in.

"Hm, I'll tell you mine if you tell me how sexy I am." He bartered. You just stared. "What?"

"Your ego is never sated, is it? You made me tell you how cute you are three times yesterday and now you want me to say how sexy you are?" He just nodded so you sighed heavily but gave in. "Park Jimin, you are a very sexy man and you know it so stop getting me to say this shit to you all the time." He grinned and picked his bottle off the top of the fridge where he had placed it when he blocked you in, to take a drink. "Now tell me your mission, idiot."

"You just completed it for me."

"What?" He pulled two slips of paper from his pocket and handed them to you. The smaller had your initials on and you sighed. You opened the second and your jaw dropped.

Have them tell you that you're sexy.

Your eyes lifted to glare at Jimin while he burst into laughter.  
"I hate you."

"No, you don't." He winked and pushed away as footsteps entered the room.   
Jungkook was no longer ever surprised to find you and Jimin close to one another but Jimin had never pinned you like that and Jungkook felt his stomach turn. He quickly ignored it though to walk further into the room, picking up your water bottle from the table to drink from it.

"Well, have fun." Jimin cooed, turning and walking off.

"Hey! That's not fair! You should help me in return, Park!" You called. He turned at the doorway and smirked at you, before licking his lips slowly, teasingly.

"You'll have to work harder than that to earn these lips baby." He winked and glanced at Jungkook, his smirk returning before he left the two of you in the kitchen alone.

"Why did he say that?" Jungkook finally asked, glaring down at the bottle in his hands.

"My mission is to get hin to kiss me." You sighed. "He found it out."

"Oh! You got that!" He exclaimed and your eyes snapped up to him.

"What?"

"I wrote that." He gulped when you stalked over to him and pushed him against the table roughly. "N-noona wha-"

"Shut up." You hissed and immediately, he closed his mouth. "What possessed you to write such a ridiculous thing?" He didn't answer, just stared at the floor. You grabbed his face and made him look at you. He whined and reached up to try and move your hand but you grabbed both of his and pinned them to the table. He let out a shaky breath at your rough, dominant actions. "Answer me, Jungkook." You ordered.

"I wanted you to get it." He answered obediently.

"Why?" He shook his head. "You better answer me, Jungkook or else your punishment will be more severe." His head snapped up to look at you. His eyes were wide and full of innocence and it made your stomach flip. You shook away the feeling though. Having inappropriate thoughts of Jungkook was not the way forward. Sure, he looked so wonderful right then, pinned down with his doe-like eyes staring up at you with something swirling in them that made your body press against his in hopes the emotion would reveal itself. And reveal itself it did when his pupils blew wide, darkening his eyes and he bit his bottom lip.

"Punish-punishment?" He stammered breathlessly.

"Mmhmm. It's your fault I'm playing this stupid game in the first place." You hissed. "And you wrote that stupid fucking mission which I will never be able to complete with Jimin as my target so you deserve to be punished, don't you?"

Jungkook didn't know why but, he nodded lightly in agreement.   
Excitement shot through your body at the response.

"Oh? You agree?" He nodded again. "Hm, good, that's a good boy." You purred, pushing your body as tight to his as possible and he whimpered in pleasure as your body pressed against his semi-hard dick through your clothing. "Oh, are you enjoying this baby boy? Is this turning you on?" He whimpered again but that time in complaint, in embarrassment. "Answer me, Jungkook."

"Y-yes no-noona, I-I like this." He caved, nodding his head."Please."

"Please what?" You tilted your head.

"Pu-punish me." Your eyebrows lifted in pleasant surprise.

"You think you can handle that?" He nodded enthusiastically. You hummed and moved back, giving him plenty of space. He frowned at the action, missing your body pressed to his. "I want you to wait for me in your room and while you wait, think of a safeword."

"Y-yes noona." He licked his lips before rushing upstairs to his room.

You decided to give him a minute to mentally prepare himself while you leant against the table and drank your water.   
Once the minute was up, you slowly made your way up to his room. Part of you wanted to run up there and have your way with the beautiful male but you imagined him pacing around impatiently, dick hard and visible against his jeans, eyes wide and full of anticipation and it made your body quiver in excitement.

When you finally entered his room, dilated pupils stared at you from behind the large, spinning office chair next to the desk. You closed the door and walked further in, placing the bottle in your hands on the desk as you stood on the other side of the chair to him.  
Your eyes started to travel his upper body, the only part you could see thanks to the chair back that he had his hands on, gripping the leather, and you scoffed only then realising he wasn't wearing his own plain, white t-shirt but a grey button-up shirt with ribbons on the wrists.

"How'd he even get you to agree to that?" You sighed. "The shirt." You explained seeing Jungkook's confused look.

"Hyung said you'd like it." He replied shyly, looking down at the chair.

"You swapped shirts with him because you thought I like that shirt?" He nodded. "You realise that was his mission, right? To swap shirts with you?" He nodded again. "And you don't care?"

"No."

"Why?" He swallowed thickly when you rolled the chair aside, leaving only air between you. "Well?"

"I want you to be attracted to me," Jungkook confessed and you couldn't help but smile. He was acting so cute and shy.

"You think a shirt will change how I view you?"

"I thought maybe if you like the shirt enough, you'll like me wearing it." You tutted and walked closer to hold his face and lift it so he would look at you. "Don't you like it, noona?" He frowned.

"I do like it." He smiled. "But I'd like it even better on the floor, babyboy." His smile dropped and the lust returned to his eyes. "You want to do that for me?" He nodded gently and you smiled before stepping back so you could get the full view as he started to unbutton the shirt. "Ah ah ah, slowly baby, let's not rush this, hm?"

"Sorry noona." His speed slowed as his hands worked the buttons carefully, trying to please you. Once all the buttons were undone, only a thin, vertical strip of his skin was visible to you and his hands dropped to his sides.

"Are you trying to tease me?" You asked and he shook his head. "Then take it off." Jungkook rolled his shoulders back and shook the material off of his torso, letting it drop to the floor. "Good boy." you hummed, raking your eyes over his skin, appreciating all the care and time he put into keeping his body perfect. "You're beautiful, babyboy."

"Thank you noona." His eyes lowered, overwhelmed by your compliment and obvious, hungry gaze lingering on his skin.

Your attention lowered down his bare skin, taking your time until you found the bulge in his jeans.

"Come here." You encouraged. He crossed the floor to stand in front of you. You manoeuvred him to press his shoulders against the frame of his bunk. He hissed as the cold poles touched his bare skin. "Did you think of a safeword?" He nodded. "Tell me what it is, I need to know what it is, Jungkook."

"Safeword." He answered. You looked up into his eyes amused. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"You chose the word safeword as your safeword?" He nodded. "Well, it's to the point I suppose." You laughed and he relaxed realising you weren't opposed to it. "Now, you say that whenever you want to stop. If you say stop, I will continue. Understand?" He nodded. "I need verbal confirmation Jungkook."

"Yes noona, I understand." He answered firmly and you smiled.

"Good." You kissed the tip of his nose before lifting his hands and pinning them to the poles. He groaned at your sudden rough actions. "Did that hurt?"

"No."

"Good, because if so, you will not be able to handle me."

"I can handle it."

"That's what I like to hear. Good boy." You cooed, running your fingers down his arms slowly. "You keep your hands there until I say you can move them, understand?"

"Yes, noona." He nodded and you smiled.

"I should've played with you sooner, you're such a good boy for me." Your hands ran down his sides and he shivered at the feather light touch. Suddenly, you palmed his erection over his jeans and he moaned deeply. "Oh, you sound so good, Jungkookie. You better keep making those beautiful noises for me, okay?" He nodded and you moved your hands to open his jeans. His eyes dropped to watch as you knelt to pull his jeans down his legs. "Step out." You encouraged and he did so, allowing you to toss the material aside.   
Your gaze lifted to take in his full, almost naked form and you had to squeeze your thighs tight together to try and ease some of the throbbing between your legs.   
"Hm, you really are so beautiful. I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back with you." As if to prove your point, you lifted your right hand to press it to his stomach before dragging your nails down his abs. His muscles tensed under your touch and he shuddered in pleasure, letting out a soft groan.   
"I don't want to punish you too much today, Jungkookie, I like hearing you moan too much and want to watch your face when you cum-" His body quivered at your words and you smirked, lifting your eyes to look him in the eye. "So if you tell me why you wrote that on the paper, I won't drag this out."

"Huh?"

"Why did you write about getting someone to kiss you?"

"I wanted you to get it."

"I know, you said that but why?"

"I wanted to be your target." You tilted your head. You were amused at his confession.

"Are you saying you want to kiss me?" He nodded. "And you wanted to use this as an opportunity to?" Another nod from him and you moved to run your hand over his erection. He moaned and once again let his eyes move to watch your hand on his body. "You still want me to kiss you?"

"Y-yes."

"Right now?" You applied more pressure and his hips bucked at the sudden change.

"Yes, noona." He whined as you moved your hand away from his dick to rub his thigh.

"Even though I'm clearly busy playing with your dick?" Jungkook licked his lips and blinked a few times as he thought about it. You were surprised he even had to think about it. You thought any guy would choose to have pleasure over a kiss.  
His eyes found your lips and he nodded firmly.   
"Seriously?"

"I want to kiss you noona." He breathed pleadingly. "Please."

"Hm, nope." You smirked as he whined in complaint. "This is punishment, Jungkook, you don't get what you want." Up until this point, your left hand had been laid uselessly on your thighs so you lifted it to palm at his hard dick over his boxers. Jungkook's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned. "Keep that up and you'll get what you want soon enough babyboy."

It didn't take long for Jungkook's thighs to start shaking and a wet patch to appear on his boxers.

"Oh, are you going to cum?" You teased. He moaned deeply in response. "How close are you?"

"S-so-so fucking close." He groaned. You stroked him a few more times before removing your hands from his body entirely. His body shook as it tried to finish itself, his orgasm teetering on the edge but it fell backwards and started to ebb away. "Noona." He choked, looking at you with wide-eyed full of betrayal. "Why?"

"You don't get to cum until I say so." He whined and tipped his head back against the bed. Your knees were really hurting by that point so you got up carefully, worried your legs were numb but they weren't, luckily. You managed to just stand and admire Jungkook as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath and calm down for less than ten seconds before stepping forward to latch your lips onto his throat and suck. He groaned and it vibrated against your lips making you pull back at the tingling sensation you weren't used to.   
Jungkook made a move to lower his head to look at you but you gripped his jaw with your left hand to keep his head back so you could trail kisses over the skin of his neck and throat. You would stop to lick and suck at certain spots he reacted strongly to but you never made an attempt to mark his neck, you knew he'd get in trouble with the company and you didn't want that.  
Instead, you moved lower and marked his chest instead, a spot easily concealed to the public.   
Jungkook whined when your fingertips brushed over his nipple softly so, you repeated the action before moving your mouth over to circle it with your tongue. He moaned softly and took a large inhale.

"Noona." He spoke breathlessly. You leant back to look up at his face while removing your hand from his jaw so he could look at you. You had never seen such a dark, lust filled look before. Your own arousal heightened and you decided to stop playing around.

You straightened up to take his face into your hand gently to hold him still so you could press your lips to his. As he kissed you back, you felt his body move and opened your eyes to see him lowering his hands towards you. You quickly lowered your free hand to slap his inner thigh. He yelped and returned his hands to the bed frame. You hummed in approval and closed your eyes.  
It wasn't quite obvious when you wound up pressing your body to his and grinding against him but the fact of the matter is, it happened and he was moaning sweetly into your mouth.

"N-noona." He pleaded in between kisses. You broke the kiss to look at him. His eyes fluttered open to look at you with heavy lids. "C-can I cum now?"

"Hm, I don't know." You replied, moving your hips back while pressing your chest tight to his. "I don't know if you deserve it." You teased, moving your hand down to slide into his boxers. He gasped as your skin touched his erection. His head dropped back and his eyes rolled into his head as you gripped his hard dick and pumped it quickly, picking up a fast pace, twisting your wrist now and then before running your fingers over his precome coated tip.

"Please please please." He choked out in a beg. "I-I need to. I'll do whatever you want. Please noona." Your lips trailed up his neck and to his jaw. He turned his head to kiss you when your lips neared his own. "I'm so close." He whined, pulling out from the kiss, rolling his hips into your hand desperately. "Please noona."

"Okay babyboy." you agreed and he moaned in a relief. You stepped back and pushed his boxers down so you could both watch your hand run over his erection.

"I-I-I-"

"Cum for me baby." You encouraged and he did, all over his stomach and chest while repeatedly moaning your name loudly, slurring the syllables together. "Ooh." You cooed impressed, still milking him for all he had.

"Ah plea-please." He begged, trying to pull from your grasp with his hips. "I-I can't." He bit his lip hard as you continued pumping him for a few more seconds before letting go.

"You've made a mess of my hand." you tutted, pretending to be mad as you lifted your hand to show him his cum on your fingers. He moaned at the sight. "You're cleaning this up."

"H-how?" You lifted your fingers to his mouth.

"Lick." You ordered. His eyes widened in surprise. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Slowly, Jungkook parted his lips until his tongue flicked out to cautiously taste his own release. He made a face as soon as it hit his tongue. "Now you see what you make girls taste?" He nodded. "Still, clean them up." He whined in complaint. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Your free hand ran down his body to gently squeeze his still sensitive dick and he shuddered.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I'll clean it please don't do that anymore, I can't handle it." He whimpered and you hummed in satisfaction as you let go. A breath of relief escaped his lips before he wrapped them around your fingers. You watched intrigued as he licked and sucked his cum from your digits until they were clean before pulling away with a pop.

"Good boy." You patted his cheek with your saliva covered fingers. He smiled shyly at you.

Vaguely, you remember seeing face wipes on the desk so you moved around Jungkook to grab the packet.  
"You can move your arms now." You announced and he did with a happy groan then rolled his shoulders. "Do they hurt a lot?" You asked softly as you opened the packet and pulled out a wipe to start cleaning up his torso.

"Just ache a little." He mumbled with a small yawn. He tried to take the wipes from you but you slapped his hands away. Jungkook watched with a tired smile as you cleaned him up carefully, paying attention so you didn't miss anything. Once you tossed away the dirty wipes you put the packet down and handed him the bottle of water.  
"Thank you noona." He smiled gratefully and accepted the drink to down the remainder while you pulled his boxers back onto his hips.

"You get yourself dressed then come down, okay?" You smiled, taking the empty bottle from his hands.

"Wh-what?" He frowned. "Is that it?"

"You're too sensitive, Kook, you can't handle having your dick played with anymore." You scoffed walking to the door.

"I know but, I didn't get to touch you." He frowned. "Can't I touch you?"

"There's less than an hour left to complete our missions." You stated opening the doors. "I thought you wanted to win."

"I don't want to win anymore, I want you." He whined and really, who were you to argue that?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Tumblr on the account CheeMiWritesKpop which is my shared k-pop writing account in case anyone thinks I'm copying  
> Probably all of this BTS smut series will be copied from my Tumblr to be fair


End file.
